Hear We Go
Hear We Go is a season 112 episode of HTFF. Plot At the morning, Snowpuff appears walking out of her house and breathes some fresh air. Later greets Stamp nearby who is cycling passes her house. She later checks her small garden while hearing some birds chirping before decided to go to the flower store to buy a fertilizer. She accidentally tripped by Stamp's letter(which is flew away from his bag) on the ground. She falls and also breaks her hearing aid. Snowpuff gets up and put her hearing aid to her ear again, not aware it's broken. Stamp later reappears searching for the letter back and sees Snowpuff in front of him. He trying to warns her to move away but she didn't hear it. Stamp luckily avoided her and trying to scolds her while cycling. Snowpuff didn't hear him and responded with a scream, causing Stamp to falls into the middle of the road, later flattened by a truck. Snowpuff just continue walking and not aware of Stamp's fate as she didn't hear anything. Snowpuff enters Emmy's shop to buy a fertilizer and loudly asking her for it. Emmy surprised by the her voice tone and shows her the fertilizer anyway. Snowpuff buys it and takes it away, ignoring Emmy trying to tell that she got the ripped fertilizer bag. Emmy later realizes about Snowpuff being deaf with her broken hearing aid, but later stepped on the mutated root, which grows stronger by the spilled fertilizer. The root slowly pulls Emmy underground and squishing her into it. Snowpuff didn't hear her scream and walks out of her shop. Snowpuff walks while carrying the fertilizer bag, didn't realizes it's ripped. Mew behind her aware of this and trying to tell her but Snowpuff ignores her. In the background, Rolly is seen tripped by the spilled fertilizer and crashes into the car windshield, later on causing a big pile-up. A firefighter appears trying to put down the fire but an explosion happens a while later. Snowpuff is oblivious all of it since she didn't hear a thing. Scared Mew behind her trying to ask her to move fast but get her head impaled by Showers' tusk. Dr. Quackery inside the ambulance appears to see the accident, but Snowpuff's ignorance of the noisy accident caught his attention. He sees the broken hearing aid and trying to get her attention by honking loudly, resulting Nimbus' brain blasted out through his ear nearby. Dr. Quackery decided to stands in front of her and tells her(by pointing) about her broken hearing aid. He throws away the broken hearing aid and gives her his own "hearing aid", which he puts a broken ear horn and tapes it into her ear. Snowpuff able to hear again a bit but uncomfortable with the ear horn. She somehow throws it away since it's doesn't work much. Dr. Quackery returns back to his ambulance and drives until the tire popped by the broken ear horn that thrown by Snowpuff, causing him to crashes into the tree and thrown through the broken windshield, slicing him to pieces. Snowpuff returns to her home again and revealed she has another hearing aid for spare, decided to use it. She later walks to her garden and realizes the fertilizer bag is empty because of the ripped bag. She go to the store again to buy it again but tripped by the spilled fertilizer and breaks her hearing aid again, ends the episode. Moral "None so deaf as those that will not hear." Deaths *Stamp is flattened by a truck. *Emmy is pulled and squeezed into the ground. *Rolly is smashed into the windshield. *Showers is killed inside the explosion. *Many generic tree friends killed inside the crash and explosion. *Mew's head impaled by Showers' tusk. *Nimbus's brain blasted out. *Dr. Quackery is sliced to pieces by broken windshield. Injuries *Snowpuff is tripped into the ground twice. Trivia *This marks Snowpuff's debut. *The episode title is a pun of "here we go". *Chomp is seen sleeping inside Emmy's shop. *The broken ear horn might be the reference from "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow", where Lumpy's ear horn is broken. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Fan Episodes